Max Charles
| birth_date = | birth_place = Dayton, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2010–present | website = }} Max Joseph Charles (born August 18, 2003) is an American teen actor. He appeared in the 2012 film The Three Stooges, and a young Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man and had a role in the ABC comedy science fiction series The Neighbors. In 2014, Charles voiced Sherman in DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and later reprised his role as the character on The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show Netflix series. He played a recurring role in Disney XD's Lab Rats: Bionic Island as Spin. He currently voices Kion on the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard, and Harvey on the Nickelodeon series Harvey Beaks. He also played Zack Goodweather on the TV series The Strain. Life and career Charles was born in Dayton, Ohio on August 18, 2003.https://www.instagram.com/p/BmoWTW3gPj9/ He first appeared in a third season episode of the HBO series True Blood in 2010. His later television guest starring work includes the Fox series Raising Hope, the NBC series Community, the TV Land series Hot in Cleveland, and the Disney Channel series Jessie. Charles has also had roles in the 2010 television film November Christmas and the 2011 direct-to-DVD film Spooky Buddies. In early 2012, Charles appeared in The Three Stooges as Peezer, a young orphan who encounters the three title characters. That year, he also appeared in the films Least Among Saints and White Space. In 2012, Charles played a young Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man, a role whose adult counterpart was Andrew Garfield. In fall 2012, Charles began co-starring in the ABC comedy science fiction series The Neighbors. Charles voiced Sherman in DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014). Charles has four brothers, and received his first audition after a producer asked one of his brothers to audition for a role; Charles asked his mother if he could accompany his brother, and was hired for his first acting role. In The Three Stooges, Charles can be seen in a scene with all three brothers. Charles is represented by CESD Talent Agency and Symington Talent Management. In January 2015, he was cast as Zach Goodweather, on the television series The Strain. He voiced the title character in the Nickelodeon series Harvey Beaks. He also had a recurring role in the Disney XD TV series Lab Rats as Spin. Charles voices Kion on the Disney Channel television film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its subsequent Disney Junior TV series The Lion Guard. On November 19, 2018, he was confirmed to be cast as Ali's best friend in the upcoming independent imaginary reality film, Ali’s Realm, which is currently in production and set for an unknown release date. Filmography Television Film Accolades References External links * Category:2003 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Dayton, Ohio Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people